


Two Truths

by TheMouthKing



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Firsts, M/M, Two Truths and A Lie, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMouthKing/pseuds/TheMouthKing
Summary: After filmingGMMore 1536, Rhett's got two truths and a lie to get off his chest, but he's got a different goal than people usually do when they play this game.





	Two Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabelle_leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/gifts).



> This has been bugging me all day, and rather than fight it off, I let it come. Huge thanks to missingparentheses here and on Tumblr for her help both with some details I ended up using, and for being an awesome beta. :)
> 
> Also, shoutout to [a post by mythicalcomments on Tumblr](https://mythicalcomments.tumblr.com/post/184489448343/earbiscuits-be-like) that gave me the line I lifted from it.

“Like I said the first time you asked me, there’s just no way, man,” Link says for about the fourth time since Rhett suggested it. 

“And I’m askin’ you why not.”

Link just rolls his eyes and finally bothers to spin around in his chair so he’s facing Rhett’s workstation, hooking his foot around the chair’s wheel legs to put on the brakes, facing Rhett who’s sitting in his twin chair, faced away from his desk too. 

“You don’t think I’m gonna automatically pick out the lie? I’ve known you thirty years.”

“You don’t know me. I am unknowable,” Rhett insists, leveling Link with a hawkish look as he adds, “Thirty-four.”

“What?”

“Thirty-four years. Almost thirty-five.”

“I _know_ that. Rhett—” Link says, sounding as long-suffering as he possibly can, and he’s cut off before he can finish.

“Just try me. If you pick out the lie right off the bat, you get a prize.”

“What’s the prize?” Link asks, eyes narrowing.

Rhett’s thrown off a little bit, but casting a glance around, he ad-libs fast. “Anything you want on my desk.”

One eyebrow shoots up high over the rim of his glasses and it doesn’t take much deliberation before he decides.

“Alright, Rhett, I’ll take that action.” He’s already looking past or through Rhett to size up his desk and see what he might want to lay claim to.

“Hold your horses there, buddy; you haven’t won nothin’ yet,” Rhett chuckles, eyes crinkling at how intently Link is eyeing the odds and ends on his desk. “You ready for it?”

Rhett’s acting like he’s got some big to-do to lay on Link. He was honestly being good about humoring him at all so when he’s laughing and dangling it over his head like an ass, Link’s patience is wearing thin. That foot hooked around the base of his chair starts to push him back into a spin, “Not if you’re gonna be a jerk about it.”

He doesn’t get the chance to turn away from Rhett because before he manages it, Rhett’s fitted his foot in the middle of the legs of Link’s chair and his feet, bodily halting the process. “C’mon man, just c’mon, if you can pick out the lie you can steal my _Mom_ mug and I’ll stop messin’ with you.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise,” Rhett says, pulling his foot back over more or less into his own space, fingers drumming the underside of his chair, too much nervous energy inside him to be quite still.

Link notices that, and it’s that more than anything else that catches his interest and has him deciding to see what the hell Rhett’s pulling here. 

“Alright, lay it on me,” Link says, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest, preparing to put up with some more of Rhett’s shit and looking more severe than usual for the pose.

Rhett falters a little bit in starting, and _that’s_ interesting as hell. The look on Link’s face says he’s enjoying watching Rhett squirm a little bit, even if he doesn’t know why he’s uncomfortable. It’s a subtle thing as it is, something someone else might not even catch. Just this little squirreliness right around the edges. 

“One time I had sex with Jessie in my sleep. Didn’t know about it till she told me in the morning.”

He’s starting out with _that?_ Link manages to hold it together for about two seconds before he just laughs in Rhett’s face because, “Bull _shit_ , Rhett, if that happened you’dda told me after it happened. That’s the lie. You might as well not even bother with the other two.”

Rhett looks equal parts deflated and mad, at Link and himself maybe, for going in with that one. In retrospect, it’s obvious, he’ll give Link that much. But he’s not done, so he carries on, pushing through feeling called out off the bat and the fact that he knows damn well his cheeks are pinking up.

“There was a day in first grade I went home sick, but I wasn’t sick… I’d peed my pants cause I didn’t know how we were supposed to ask permission to go to the bathroom and I waited too long, and I was too embarrassed to tell you.”

This just got even more interesting for Link and the look on his face says realization is dawning on him. They’re not playing a game where Rhett’s trying to pull a lie over on him; they’re playing a game where Rhett is sharing previously unknown truths. 

“What’s the last one?” Link asks. His tone is different now; he’s not calling Rhett out anymore because something’s shifted. They’re building to something. It’s seemingly out of the blue, but if the both of them are honest with themselves, this is something that’s been a long time coming.

“I want to kiss you.”

Link isn’t sure where he thought this was going when it started, but this sure as hell ain’t it. They sit there for a minute in the wake of Rhett’s admission, eyeing each other like fighters in the ring. 

Link can read the fear in Rhett’s face, can rightly guess that he’s afraid he’d judged this wrong. That he’d jumped without a parachute and miscalculated the fall, that Link wasn’t going to catch him when he’d trusted him to. 

“The first one,” Link says finally, voice thinner than he’d meant it. 

Rhett responds with a nod — it was obviously the lie from the start — and tries not to look on the outside like he’s feeling on the inside. Like every passing second where Link brushes by that last truth feels like dying.

“I get anything I want?” 

“What?” Rhett asks. He’s forgotten the rules of the game in the agony of waiting, that promise of a prize. 

But Link hasn’t.

“For winning. I get to pick something on your desk, right?” 

Link’s playing his cards so close to his chest that he’s practically unreadable. It comes off cold and Rhett’s shutting down fast. He can’t even meet Link’s eyes as he spins his chair a little to look over his desk at likely choices, “Yeah, uh, yeah. Whatever you want, you won.”

Before Rhett knows what hits him, Link’s standing and then sitting on the edge of his desk, heedless of the fact that his weight’s gonna damage the delicate electronics of the standing-sitting motor. 

Link thinks he’s going to remember the look on Rhett’s face for the rest of his life, the dizzying flip from shut down to so open, eyes wide, lips parted, hardly daring to believe his senses. To hope he’s right in guessing where this is going now that Link’s taken the reins.

Link had impulsively planned this moment just a half-step ahead, figured he’d perch up on the desk and say something zippy, like some romance novel hero. Tell Rhett to get up here and kiss him, or make some kind of terrible pun about showing him the truth, but when it comes down to the moment to act, the words fall out from under him. 

So instead he makes do by grabbing a fistful of Rhett’s shirt and hauls him up for a first desperate, awkward, desk-ruining kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for liking, commenting and subscribing. :)


End file.
